Don't Wipe the Walls
by skwirelygurli
Summary: There are a lot of things Kurt wants to say to his roommate Blaine. Klaine.


**Don't Wipe the Walls, a Glee one-shot**

**I do not own Glee. This one is for Zoey Hummel - Anderson, as thanks for that awesome review. Please remember to comment and request.**

There are some days when he wonders if he'd be better off slapping a piece of duct tape over his mouth to prevent the words from escaping. The things his mind tries to convince his mouth to be let known. So many words left unsaid. Words that cannot be said if he wants this best friendship to last.

Which he does, because Blaine is the best thing to ever happen to him. Well, best person, since he is not a thing. Not some play thing he can set up on the shelf and take down when he wants someone to tell him he's beautiful or sing duets with or make him laugh so hard he chokes on air. He's a real live person.

Which is a good thing, because being in love with an object is frowned upon by society.

And Kurt is most definitely in love with Blaine.

_(the page is broken here)_

The Anderson backyard is packed with people. Relatives and classmates and a chubby puppy who's gotten loose from the neighbors again.

He barely has room to pull his phone out of his pocket. Blaine was supposed to meet him by the backdoor five minutes ago.

He's about to give up when he spots him maneuvering his way through the crowd. His aunt tries to stop him but he says something that Kurt can't hear and keeps moving towards him.

"I am so sorry. Wes was telling me a story, and it seemed really rude to interrupt and then-"

"Blaine, breathe. It's okay." Kurt sets his hand on his shoulder, nearly knocking a bowl of chips being carried outside.

He smiles in relief. "Let's go inside where it's less crowded, okay?"

Kurt nods.

Once inside, Blaine sits on the arm of the couch and slides a thumb under the flap of the envelope he's handed.

"What's this?" he asks as a key falls out onto his lap.

"Read the card."

_Dear Blaine, _

_I'm so proud of you for graduating and getting accepted to NYU. Here's the key to the apartment. _

_Love Kurt_

"Is this because last time I came to visit you had to let me in and you burned your dinner?"

"No." Kurt steps forward, placing his feet on either side of Blaine's. "It's my way of asking you to move in with us."

It's his way of saying, 'please never let me be lonely again,' but he can't admit that.

"I don't know what to say." He strings his arms around Kurt, who reciprocates.

"How about thanking me for not making you dorm with some creepy freshmen?"

"Thank you," he murmurs sincerely into his shoulder.

Nick and Jeff come in with an empty bottle of soda. They look at each other and back to the hugging couple. They grin, sneaking back out the door.

Blaine moves in the following Thursday.

_(the page is broken here)_

He's standing on the fire escape, cup of coffee between his hands. It's been a long day at work. Time to relax and ignore the city rushing around him.

If only he could ignore that itch on his back.

Sure, Kurt is limber and could reach any point on his body, but he really doesn't want to set his coffee down.

"Hey handsome."

"Blaine, you're home!" he jumps, sloshing a bit of his coffee over the edge of his cup. It drips onto his hand.

Thank goodness it's not hot anymore.

"Yeah, for about ten minutes now. I noticed we're out of bread and was going to head to the store. You want anything?"

A napkin. For this itch to be gone. The feeling of your hands roaming over my body.

He clears his throat. "Well, there is one thing."

"Name it." Blaine pulls him inside, and walks into the kitchen to grab a napkin. He wipes the coffee off Kurt's hand.

"Can you scratch my back? Right between the shoulder blades?"

His hands are on his back. They're there, scratching right where they should. There's a small part of him that wants to tell him he's wrong, have his hands travel across his back.

"Right here?"

"That feels fantastic." He feels himself melting under his touch.

The coffee cup slips through his fingers. It spills onto the floor, and he's so glad that it was just a plastic cup.

"Crap. Did you get any on you?"

"Just the bottom of my pants."

"Pants off. Now." There is no way he's letting those red pants get ruined.

Blaine blinks at him. If he hadn't known better, he'd say Kurt was asking for a reason that had nothing to do with the stain setting on his pants.

Still, he unzips his pants and hands them over.

"I'll mop up the floor," he says, walking to the closet.

"Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to put some pants on before Rachel and Brody come home."

Or you know, he decides to jump him.

Whichever comes first.

_(the page is broken here)_

He folds a clean towel over his shoulder and heads to the bathroom. "Blaine, I'm going in the shower."

"Don't wipe the walls when you're done. I need to take one too." He runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

Kurt almost offers for him to join him, but he thinks better of it.

"Sure thing."

He takes his time in the shower (a long, cold shower that he will blame on the heat and not his overactive imagination.) When he sticks his head out to grab his towel he catches sight of Blaine.

He's standing in front of the sink, running a razor along his jaw line. He should duck back in. He should not say anything that might scare him and cause him to cut that beautiful face of his.

"Blaine, you can't just use the bathroom when I'm showering," he shrieks.

What he really means is 'you seeing me naked makes me blush.' He hopes it isn't too noticeable.

"You were taking forever Kurt." He concentrates on the slope of his cheek.

"I'm done now."

"Thanks." His eyes follow Kurt's bare chest in the mirror. He wipes his face clean before pulling off his shirt.

And when he's done showering and wiping the walls, he sticks his head out to grab his towel to find Kurt at the sink.

Revenge is sweet.

Especially when Blaine's forgotten his towel.

_(the page breaks here)_

His hands cover his eyes.

Or rather, they should be, but he keeps spreading his fingers, trying to peek through.

Drat, he's already dressed.

"You can stop pretending and look now."

Kurt blushes. "I like that shirt on you."

He wants to say 'wow, you are gorgeous,' but he doesn't want Blaine jumping to any conclusions, seeing as how he's already caught him watching him get changed.

No matter how right those conclusions may be.

"You sure? Because I was thinking maybe the red shirt would look better."

"You look perfect." He fixes his collar for him. "Besides, it's just your parents."

Blaine shakes his head. "Yeah, but it's the first time my parents have visited the apartment. I don't want them to think it was the wrong decision to let me move out here."

Kurt smiles.

"Don't you think they'll be more concerned about the fact that there's two beds for four people? I'm sure your parents aren't going to believe you sleep on the couch. And if they do, they probably won't be happy about it."

Blaine bites his lip, sitting on the edge of the bed. He had everything planned down to the detail. How could he forget?

Maybe it's because he's also forgotten that Kurt is just his best friend and there's nothing to hide. But he finds it hard to remember when they go out together and hold hands and all sort of couple related things. There's only two things they don't do. Makeout and sleep together.

Well, they sleep together, in the same bed. Only there's nothing more going on than that. (No matter how much it pains him to wake up spooning Kurt and realize he's still fully clothed.)

He can't even say they don't kiss, because they do. He kisses his cheek all the time.

At first he had been hesitant. But Kurt hadn't objected, and when he had done it out of excitement a week later, he smiled. Then it just sort of started happening at the oddest moments, and he wasn't the only one initiating it.

"What are we going to do?"

"Tell them the truth? There's nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed."

Right, because he didn't hear what he was thinking, even if the thoughts seemed loud enough for the whole city to hear.

He straightens a pillow. "It is an awfully big bed."

"See, nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine." He sits down next to him, kissing the top of his head.

He's going to make sure of it.

_(the page breaks here)_

It's day thirty seven of Blaine's residence at the apartment. Thirty seven days of holding his tongue.

So naturally, he's going to slip up.

He wakes up to find a nose buried in the crook of his neck. He runs his hand through the curls. They have nowhere to be, and the slow rhythmic breathing of Blaine is so calming.

"I love you," he whispers.

His eyes crack open. "I love you too Kurt."

He's not sure what sets him off, but once he's started, he can't seem to stop.

"No, I mean in a more than best friends kind of way." He sits up and Blaine follows suit.

"Are you saying you want to get back together?"

He wants to play shy and say he doesn't know. Instead he tells the truth. "More than anything."

Blaine grins sleepily. Then he's leaning over, kissing him.

It only lasts a second, but it's long enough for him to know he's made the right choice.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Blaine says, lifting the covers. He makes it to the door when a quiet voice calls out to him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He could get used to this speaking his mind thing.


End file.
